Time is Ticking
by TheBlackRoseNightmare
Summary: Yellow was the daughter of a rich family and was always a frail girl who wanted nothing more than adventure. Yellow finds a land of wonders, a place she would never want to leave. But are the people there more than she can handle? Or will someone step up and help her? Special, Chosen and Haughty.
1. Chapter 1

**I brought someone special, my twin sister Akumu! –Yume**

**Hi. –Akumu**

**She isn't very cheerful (she gets really happy when she writes though) –Yume**

**Can we start? By the way this story is based on the real Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll, the Disney film and a little Tim Burton. –Akumu**

**Yes, your majesty. –Yume**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**3rd Person**

* * *

Yellow was always a frail girl; she had never done anybody wrong, never told a lie. Yet she yearned to leave the rich parties and balls that her mother threw… She yearned for adventure.

Yes, she was not a normal girl to think such things, for she had never had any adventure farther than her mother's garden. For she had never seen more than a mere white rabbit that ran across the garden that made her laugh or giggle or smile with its antics of looking like it had to be somewhere.

_But that's just silly_, Yellow thought; _Rabbits are just little animals, without a purpose. They eat and run and… well, they never really have to be anywhere, do they? It must be nice._

She refused to believe that a rabbit had a place to be. Was it strange to think that the rabbit should stay in her enclosed area forever? That it was really her only friend?

And yet… Her friends were mere tyrants; well, they weren't tyrants, per say. Blue and Platinum were used to getting what they wanted; but Blue was really just spoiled from Silver, he did a lot for her. Platinum was rich. She knew what she wanted, and she got it.

They were her prim and proper friends (minus Blue, she wasn't as prim and proper as she should be) from rich families. Oh, she loved them all the same, but she wanted to venture out alone, yet… not alone.

Was that too confusing? She shook her head. Not to her, it wasn't.

"Oh no, it's not confusing at all. I get what you mean. I feel like that a lot too." A boy's voice reached her ears.

…Where did it come from?

She looked up and down and realized that there was no one else there except for her and the rabbit…

…

What?

"Did you just talk… to me?" she asked it, staring into its red eyes.

It only stared at her, not saying anything; as if she had gone insane. She laughed in her brain; _It's the isolation getting to you, Yellow, calm down, _She thought.

But then, it ran away. No! That was the only one she could pour her heart out to!

She chased after it, desperately trying to know if it was the one who talked to her…

And then, oh then, it jumped into a hole… She stared down the rabbit hole… Well, it was an adventure…

And so she jumped.

* * *

**So, I think it's short for a first chapter, but it works. –Akumu**

**Yeah, totally! –Yume**

**Look for the next chapter soon! And maybe give a review? –Both**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akumu's mad at me…So I'm writing alone today… Also, Akumu forgot to mention that we put some of our own creations in this story…- Yume**

**Pokemon © Nintendo**

**Characters © Viz-media (I believe!)**

**Story © Us~**

**Chapter Two**

**3****rd**** Person**

* * *

As Yellow tumbled and soared through the rabbit hole, she was having more fun than she ever could imagine. She never wanted to go back. No. Just gliding down was enough to make her want to stay.

She felt like she was flying, her blue dress flowing everywhere, along with her long blonde hair (which she would've rather kept tied up, but her mother insisted to leave it be).

_Plop._

And then she hit the ground.

And, which was quite a surprise to her, she had landed on her feet!

As Yellow stared at the black and white room she had landed in, her attention flipped from the doors and walls to the small light gray table that stood before her.

On the table was a cup full of a brown liquid, which she presumed to be tea. Near it she saw a note that said _'Drink Me'_. She put her finger in the tea, swishing it around, before flinching and pulling back quickly. It was still hot!

As she put her finger in her mouth on a reflex, she began to pick up the tea cup. Removing her finger from her mouth, she drank the tea.

And then she began to grow smaller… or was the room getting bigger? She couldn't tell for sure… And then, something caught her now shrunken yellow eyes. A smaller red door that stood out from the rest of the black walls and floors and the white outlining…

She entered the door, slightly frightened. She entered the room that looked exactly like the one she had been in before, but there was no red door. She frowned, not sure of how she could escape this room. Then she remembered the table!

_Yes! The table, that's where I found the tea that shrunk me to this size! _She smiled and ran over to the table. She checked under it and found nothing. Then it occurred to her that she had to climb up to find the answer to this puzzle….

So, untying her hair and using the said ribbon, she climbed the table delicately. From there, she saw the most delicious piece of cake she had ever laid eyes on.

It appeared to be red velvet, but still in all her years of eating fancy cake she still couldn't put her finger on which kind it was.

However, the cake also had a note saying '_Eat Me_.' Well, what harm could it be?

Slowly but surely, Yellow began to grow in size – the feeling (from shrinking before) not unfamiliar and this time it was easier to tell. However, her clothes ripped.

What was she going to do? And how was she going to get out without being seen?

While thinking of how to answer her problems, she walked through the red door, forgetting about how and thinking about why.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brunette woman sitting upon her throne smirked.

"Oh, Silver." She called, "Would you do me a favor and bring me Alice?" she asked, slightly giggling.

Silver bowed and stared at the woman, "Why of course, my queen." he said, adding "Anything for you."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to end it on a cliffhangerish sort of thing! – Yume**

…**Not half bad for writing alone. – Akumu**

**Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore? – Yume**

… **- Akumu**


End file.
